Like Suicide
Like Suicide is the sixth episode of Season Three of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the thirty-second episode. Synopsis It's the final showdown between Vanessa and the Second Elder. Life isn't easy in the Denver safe-zone for Flesh, Doc, Julius and Jolene. Recap Vanessa, Axel, and Scarlett, though, as last we saw them they were almost certainly going to die at the hands of the B’ah. Axel discovers pretty quickly that he is actually pretty safe, certainly safer than the very, very dead soldiers he led here. Because of his tainted blood from when he used to be a vampire himself, he tastes nasty, and the B’ah does not want to chow down. She does want to send a message to Vanessa, which she does by dipping his dog tags in his disgusting blood. It works! Just probably not the way it was intended, since it brings Vanessa straight to her door to attempt to rescue Axel. Vanessa takes on a whole bunch of the flippy vampires to great effect, taking all of them out AND freeing Axel in the process, before she has to take on the boss level. The B’Ah and her dance fighting are much more difficult to defeat, but Vanessa has righteous fury and a sister still to save and she manages to drive her tiny sword into the B’ah’s gut. While technically that might not have worked on its own, Axel is also there and he too has a knife, which he drives into the B’ah’s back. She goes down, Vanessa grabs some blood and the B’ah’s ring, and she and Axel book it back to the bunker. Feeding Scarlett the B’ah blood immediately cures her and now it’s time to figure out what to do next. Axel suggests that the remaining survivors head off to Denver with him as an escort while Vanessa and Scarlett continue their Elder slaying journey. He and Scarlett and Vanessa say their sad goodbyes and make way too many promises for an apocalypse. Meanwhile, Vanessa suggests that she and Scarlett, instead of destroying the talismans, should use them to raise the Dark One themselves and end this whole vampire thing once and for all. Speaking of Denver, we don’t know what the survivors will be walking into when they get there because things aren’t as they seem in the safe haven. For one, Phil has gone completely off the deep end. He’s getting drunk and yelling about his experiences as a vampire, which is bad enough, but he’s also become suicidal. That is terrible in and of itself, but there’s an added wrinkle in the fact that he cannot die, which is bound to raise some red flags. On the Doc and Jolene side, they’re having fun living their lives and exploring their new relationship right up until the moment they are attacked by a vampire. Doc manages to stab it through the head but the attack proved to them that the shots work to repel them, which is exciting until they learn, after Jolene is attacked and then fights with Doc, that those same shots cause extreme violence. When they try to tell the people in charge, they discover they already knew, and while Jolene isn’t going to be taking the shots anymore, it’s only a matter of time before Denver is thrust into violent chaos. Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes